Holding Out For A Hero
by Ruin Goddess of Destruction
Summary: What happens when a lonely rich girl meets the dangerous Duo Maxwell of the White Tigers and gets caught up in a huge gang war? Well you'll have to read and find out!AU Duo/OC BETA READER NEEDED!


**A/N:** Okay So first fic so please review, constructive criticism is appreciated. Our story starts in an alternate universe.

P.S. I desperately need a **beta reader**!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

Beginning

"No Daddy don't leave me all alone!" She sobbed, as his heart rate slowed, the only sound other than her cries was the soft beeping of the heart monitor, all witnesses were silent.

Her father smiled weakly down at his sweet eleven year old daughter. "I'm sorry Mai, I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you… always…"

"No Daddy." More tears came, she choked softly as the heart monitor slowly stopped, ending in a last long beep, and just like that her father was gone…

* * *

"So Mai who are you going to homecoming with?" Yuka said with excitement with a cheery smile on her face. "Are you going with Shiro? You guys are engaged aren't you?"

"Absolutely not!" Mai made a small "psh!" noise at the mention of his name. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

Mai's father died five years ago, two years after the loss of leaving her with her step mother, whom had arranged for her to marry Shiro Arimoru, for financial reasons. Her father had left them an enormous fortune which was now slowly diminishing, and in her step mothers eyes a marriage to the Arimoru family was just the perfect fix.

"Excuse me," Yuka laughed. "I don't see where the hostility is coming from, he's everything a girl could dream of, handsome, well connected and more money than you could count!"

"He's also a complete prick." Mai groaned, she couldn't stand the mere thought of the guy, the way he looked at her as though he were mentally undressing her, and scaring off any other male that attempted to court her. He went so far as to have his father hire private investigator to follow her everywhere she went. "And honestly Yuka, if you like him so much you can have him."

Mai, was the prettiest girl to go to the Masami Academy, and as far as anyone knew she was the richest but She was also, the saddest, her parents gone, she was left with her horrible step-mother Ayame who used her only for what was left of her heritance, and by the looks of it, that would soon be gone, hence why Ayame was quick to except the Arimoru family's marriage proposal. Not that the Arimoru's were aware of their dwindling wealth, when they made the proposal. The Arimoru's were very well known for their military support and of course, money.

And Miss Mai Akira was their heirs betrothed.

"You really don't know how lucky you are!" She sighed, as they made their way to their respective lockers to put up their text books before leaving to return to their homes.

"Oh she knows how lucky she is." Someone cooed.

Just as Mai opened her locker she felt someone walk up behind her and place their chin on her shoulders, surprising her and causing her to drop all of her books, she angrily spun about and just as she was about to swat him away he stepped away.

"Ugh! Oh yeah I'm sooo lucky." She scoffed.

"Hi Shiro!" Yuka said with a grin picking up one off Mai's notebooks for her.

He offered her a momentary glance but quickly returned his attentions to Mai, "I didn't mean to scare you gorgeous."

"I'm sure you didn't, What do you want? Don't you have other peoples lives to ruin?" She glared at him Shiro didn't let this comment faze him and grabbed her by hand.

"Homecoming is right around the corner, and I thought that we should go together-"

"No thank you I think I'll be going alone."

Shiro made an irritated sort of look . "Why would you go alone silly?"

Mai's eyes flashed, she dropped all of her books, and threw her arms up in exasperation, "Oh I don't know, maybe because you've made every boy in this school too scared too even look at me!"

Anger sprung to his face and he clenched his fists.

"You are my fiancé! You have eyes for only me!" He grabbed her hard by the shoulders and pressed her up against the locker. "Get used to it!"

"I'm not your fiancé and I never will be! _Get used to it_!" She seethed, she looked at him with nothing but hate, he was just another person trying to hold her down, she tried to free herself from his harsh grip. "Get your off hands off me asshole!!"

"I don't know what your problem is, Your going to respect me I am your future hus-"

"HEY! That's no way to treat a lady!" A sharp voice called.

They both froze and looked in the direction of the person's puissant tones, to see an assemblage

of intriguing looking people…

Two girls, one tall with thick golden blonde hair, secured in two long plaits and playful cerulean eyes, the other slightly shorter with medium violet waves and dark ebony eyes.

They were accompanied by three others, a lean Chinese boy, a slender boy with caramel brown hair that fell into his eyes. And the boy who had spoken up, he had long chocolate brown hair tied into a braid, and bright, cobalt blue eyes.

There were all bearing the tattoo of a tiger…

* * *

"HEY! That's no way to treat a lady!" Duo cracked his knuckles to make a show of intention his intentions, "now is it Arimoru ?"

"You,…what do you want?" Shiro sneered as he reluctantly stepped away from Mai, who simply stood and stared at the black clad stranger.

"But you don't know how to treat a lady do you Arimoru?" Duo stared him down a look of distinct dislike apparent dawned his soft features. "Judging from how you've been treating my sister, you remember my sister right? Hilde?"

"The one you got knocked up and left!?" The blonde perked up.

Shiro made a fist, "That bitch is lying! I never touched her!"

"Oh we know who's lying." The Chinese boy said in an icy tone his sharp black eyes, looking him up and down, as if contemplating whether or not he should just put the coward out his misery. "And it's not Hilde."

Mai looked at Shiro with disgust, how could anyone be attracted to someone so pathetic; let alone want to marry. By now students were crowding around.

"If you expect me to take care of that bitch's bastard child-"

"My sister is not a bitch, and since I'm a nice guy; I'm just here to _tell you _that if you ever come anywhere near Hilde or any of our girls ever again you'll be sorry." Duo said plainly.

"You can't talk to him like that! He's Shiro Arimoru!" Yuka said indignantly. Earning glares from the pack of strangers. Duo simply acknowledged her with an air of indifference.

"I'll be sorry huh?" Shiro said cockily stuffing his hands in his pockets and cocking his head to the side. "How will you make me sorry?"

"Like this." Duo then furnished a powerful blow to the right side of Shiro's face, Shiro went to retaliate but was stopped when Duo kicked him square in the stomach making him slump to the ground.

All the onlookers gasped. Impressed with Duo's strength and agility.

Shiro coughed up a small amount of blood, and gaped up at Duo, looking panicked glancing from Duo to the other two boys who looked ready to jump in.

"Shiro! Are you okay?" Yuka cried, rushing to his side.

Mai, sat speechless, _Who are these guys?_ she thought, _Especially him…_ she knew him from somewhere, but where… The cobalt eyed boy caught her gaze for a moment.

"How do you like them apples asshole?!" the violet haired girl exclaimed raising her fist with a smirk.

"Get out of my sight, scum." Duo said with a breath of disdain, glaring down at Shiro.

Shiro gave him a scathing glare before he clutched his stomach pushed Yuka aside and fled the scene. Duo's frown returned into his normal grin, when his eyes fell upon the girl that stood against the lockers.

She had long brown hair, a soft heart shaped face and hazel green eyes that complimented her sun kissed complexion. She eyed him curiously. There was definitely a feeling of familiarity… But from where?

He stepped forward and gathered her abandoned books from the floor, then held them out to her "Your boyfriends a nice guy, you really know how to pick 'em."

She turned a light shed of red and shoved her books into her locker. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever." He smirked and turned on his heel, as the others turned to leave the school campus. Yuka gave him a scathing look.

She watched his retreating back, then said "Who was that guy?"

"You don't know?!" Yuka Chortled, "He's the leader of the White Tigers, I wouldn't be talking to those guys if I were you, talk about low-lives."

_That boy, I have to find out who he is…_Mai rushed to the window and watched them disappear in the back of a black truck.

"Oh no Mai!" Yuka warned, "Don't get any ideas those losers are nothing but trouble, what will people think if they saw you with people like that?"

A/N: Oh yeah my characters name is pronounced "my" for the record **R/R!!!!**


End file.
